Heize
Perfil *'Nombre:' 헤이즈 / Heize *'Nombre real:' 장다혜 / Jang Da Hye *'Apodos:' Goo Jaeyee de Daegu *'Profesión:' Cantante y Rapera. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Agencia:' Studio blu ''(Corea del Sur) **'Sub-Agencia:' Stone Music Entertainment Biografía Heize es una cantante coreana de Rap. Debutó el año 2014 con su single "After I've Wandered A Bit". Próximamente, en el año 2015 comenzó su participación en el conocido programa survival de Mnet: Unpretty Rapstar 2. Temas para Dramas * All is the Same tema para Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 (2020) * Destiny Tell Me tema para When the Camellia Blooms (2019) * Can You See My Heart tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) * Would Be Better tema para Prison Playbook (2017) * Round and Round (junto a Han Soo Ji) tema para Goblin (2017) * Did You Come in a UFO? (junto a Go Young Bae) tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) Programas de TV * Mnet PRESENT - Heize (Mnet, 2016) Mini-Documental * I Live Alone (MBC, 2016 - Ep. 170) * PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016 - Ep. 6) * Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Mnet, 2015) *Wanna One Go X-Con Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Giriboy - 교통정리 (2019) *Suran - Hide and Seek (2019) *Kisum - 남겨둘게 (It’s Okay) (2018) *Jun Hyung - Is It Still (CD only) (2018) *DAVII - Only Me (2018) *Jun Hyung - Wonder If (2017) *DAVII - Navigation (2017) *J.Y. Park - Regrets (2017) *Vanilla Acoustic - Blind Date (2016) *Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Don't Stop (2015) *Jessi y Wheesung (Prod by Verbal Jint) - Me, Myself & I (2015) *Chan Yeol (EXO) - Don't Make Money (2015) *Hyobin - Hug Me (2014) *Crucial Star - Chillin’ (feat. Fana) (2013) Vídeos Musicales * Kisum - No Jam (2016) * DAVII - Navigation (Feat. Heize) (2017) Anuncios * 2017: NBA (ropa) Tours *'Heize US Canada Tour 2019' **26 Junio - Los Ángeles, Canadá **28 Junio – Seattle, Estados Unidos **30 Junio – Berkeley, Canadá **03 Julio - Houston, Estados Unidos **05 Julio - Atlanta, Estados Unidos **07 Julio - Boston, Estados Unidos **10 Julio - Toronto, Canadá **12 Julio - Brooklyn, Estados Unidos Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Universidad Nacional Pukyong *'Religión:' Cristiana. *El 05 de octubre de 2015 se reveló que se encontraba en una relación con el Rapero Crucial Star, relación que terminó tras un par de años. Siendo evidenciado su quiebre en el programa de Mnet; Unpretty Rapstar 2, tras una batalla de diss entre Heize y KittiB. *En HEIZE TV, parte del programa Unpretty Rapstar 2 en el que Heize cargaba la cámara por momento, mostrando su realidad en backstage, confesó que sabía de los comentarios de los fans sobre su parecido con Nam Taehyun, y a un zorro fénec. *En Unpretty Rapstar 2 solía llamar la atención por su bonita apariencia; Ex participantes de Show Me The Money lo comentaron también. *Usaba frenillos/brackets al momento de entrar al programa Unpretty Rapstar 2. *Logró llegar hasta la semifinal de la segunda temporada de Unpretty Rapstar, en donde colaboró con el miembro de EXO, Park Chan Yeol. *La canción "Lil' Something" en colaboración con Chen para SM Station logro llegar al #1 en las listas. *La canción "And July" en colaboración con DEAN & DJ Friz obtuvo buenos puestos en las lista, pudo llegar al #1 en ollehmusic. *La canción "Star" a logrado llegar al #1 en melon, ollehmusic, naver y genie. *'Mnet' ah hecho un episodio especial sobre Heize y su comeback el cual fue llamado. Mnet PRESENT-HEIZE el cual esta disponible en M2. * A los 2 días de lanzamiento de "Star" logró un Perfect All-Kill. * A tan solo 9 horas del lanzamiento de su nueva canción promocional "Don't know you" de su nuevo mini-album "/ / /" logró un All-Kill logrando asi llegar al número #1 en tiempo real en todas las listas. * Increiblemente Heize logro un Perfect All-Kill a dos días del lanzamiento de "Don't know you". * Su canción "You, Clouds, Rain" logró llegar al #1 en 5 listas. * Heize se convirtió en una de las pocas artistas en conseguir que una de sus canciones no promocionales logren un Perfect All-Kill, ya que con la canción "You, Clouds, Rain" lo logró. Esto es un gran triunfo para la artista. *Heize tenía signos de fiebre y vomitó después de su presentación de SBS Gayo Daejeon 2017 y terminó desmayándose, ingresó en el hospital el 26 de diciembre. Originalmente fue diagnosticada con un resfriado común, pero su condición ha empeorado rápidamente desde entonces. Su agencia confirmó que Heize se someterá a una cirugía para tratar sus síntomas. *En menos de 5 horas, Heize logró conseguir un All Kill en tiempo real en todas las listas, con su nuevo single "Jenga" de su nuevo mini álbum "Wind". El resto de sus canciones están muy bien posicionadas también. *Tuvo que convertirse en la estudiante estrella en su escuela, lo cual hizo para que su padre aceptara su carrera como cantante. *Cuando se mudó a Seúl en 2013, no tenía dinero para comprarse comida, entonces ella y una amiga estuvieron alimentándose de vitaminas con sabor a limón; lo que hizo que terminaran en el hospital. *Trabajó en 3 trabajos de medio tiempo al mudarse a Seúl porque no quería pedirles ayuda económica a sus padres. Invirtió ese dinero en el alquiler de su casa y producción de un álbum. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook *Instagram *Youtube Galería HEIZE1.jpg HEIZE3.jpg Heize - Pume Sweet Pume.jpg Heize - My Boyfriend Says Thank You.jpg HEIZE5.jpg Heize - Shut Up & Groove.jpg HEIZE6.jpg DUZp9AvW0AEU98T.jpg Videografía Shut Up & Groove (Feat. DEAN) MV|Shut Up & Groove (feat. DEAN) Heize - And July (feat. DEAN & DJ Friz)|And July (feat. DEAN & DJ Friz) Heize - Star| Star Heize - Don't Know You|Don't Know You Heize - You, Clouds, Rain (Feat. Shin Yong Jae)|You, Clouds, Rain (Feat. Shin Yong Jae) 헤이즈 (Heize) - 너와 함께한 시간 속에서 (In the Time Spent With You) MV| In the Time Spent With You 헤이즈 (Heize) - 내가 더 나빠 (didn't know me) MV| didn't know me 헤이즈 (Heize) - jenga (Feat. Gaeko) MV|jenga (Feat. Gaeko) 'Colaboraciones' Vibe X Chen X Heize - Lil' Something|Lil' Something (feat. Chen) Categoría:Studio blu Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014